Dust Child
by SapphireStar
Summary: An orphan with no past, no real future, is suddenly kidnapped and thrust into the BW. WCS #1


White Cheetah Sapphire Series -Beast Wars 

Dust Child 

"I'm here…but don't blink…or I'll be gone." ~ Sapphire   
  
  


Disclaimer : I don 't own the Beast Wars characters or the show. No money is being made off of this. ( Unfortunately… )   
AN:. This is my new series about my RPG character, Sapphire, so the story will be in the 1st person. 

****************** 

A dark purple looking predacon slowly made his way across the dirty, grimy, unkept streets of Cybertron. 

This was the part of Cybertron that was not cared for, but had many residents – runaways, escaped criminals…and still others. 

The predacon made his way into a run-down bar that he knew of. As he went in, he surveyed the place. There were not many bots in there, maximal or predacon. He signaled for a waitress who was standing at the bar. 

"I'll have an energon beer." He told her. 

She nodded and walked away. The girl looked to be a few years younger than he was. She was mostly red and black---her arms and legs being black as ebony and her torso was a deep scarlet red. Her optics, however, were a dazzling blue.   
She came back a few nanos later with the drink. 

"Here you go..." 

"Megatron" he finished for her. 

The waitress nodded. "Megatron. Well, I'm Blitzwing, so if you need anything else, just give a holler." She turned around to go check on her other customers. 

Megatron sat back and downed his drink. *Hmm. I wonder if she could be of any use to me...*   
He then put the empty glass down and signaled for her to come over. 

"Yes?" She stood there next to him, so she could hear him. 

"Tell me, Miss Blitzwing…what do you do besides this?" 

Blitzwing gave him an odd look.   
  


------Months later 

Blitzwing made her way to Megatrons apartment. She opened the door, and found him there. 

"Megatron, can I come in?" He looked up and nodded. 

I have something I need to tell you. Well....." 

He nodded impatiently. "What is it? I have work to do. I need a ship." 

Blitzwing tensed in anger at what he had just said. "Well, if you must know, I am carrying your child." 

Megatron stopped what he was doing and looked at her in surprise. "WHAT!?" 

Blitzwing cringed at his reaction. "I..I thought you'd want to know..." 

"WHAT! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD WANT TO KNOW! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU MAXIMAL   
SCUM! GET OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" Megatron started throwing things around the room, thoroughly scaring Blitzwing as she ran out of the building. 

"Don't worry...you will never see me, or your child again..." She mumbled to herself. 

-------------- 

Blitzwing, under the cover of night, made her way through the streets of Cybertron. She quickly made it to a small building, and looked around. *Good, no one is here...* The pain was intensifying. *This child will wait no longer, will she?* Blitz thought 

She knocked on the door, and, after a few words with the guard, was allowed inside. 

The 'doctor' worked quickly to get his patient ready. A scream was heard, and was then joined by another. 

"Here you are ma'am....your daughter." He handed her the child as she got up to leave. 

----- 

"After her!" The police squad leader yelled. The red and black transformer ran as fast as she could, while still carrying something. In the mother's arms, the small five-year-old child clung to her mother's neck desperately. 

Blitzwing looked around frantically, searching for any way to get out. 

*I can't believe I got caught…how could I have gotten caught!?* She darted to her left, where there was a small alleyway. 

"A – are they gone mommy? Why were they chasing us?" The little girl looked up, her small silver face showing worry. The fear, however, was shown in her optics, the exact same color as her mothers. 

"Yes dear…I think they're gone." She hesitantly put the child down, then pulled out two cloaks. Blitzwing put the smaller one over her daughter first, then put the other one on herself. 

"But why were they chasing us? What did we do?" 

The maximal looked down to her child. "Hon, your mommy took something that she wasn't suppose to, and they want it back. They were secrets…big secrets that shouldn't be kept secret. Right now though, we have to get out of here. So stay close to me, and you won't get lost." 

"Where are we?" 

Blitzwing pulled the hood up over her face. "We are on Tour'quoi territory now. Sapphire, just keep going straight ahead with me, and don't stop to talk to strangers." 

The five-year-old nodded. "Okay…" 

A voice from the shadows spoke up then. "Well, if this isn't a touching sight. Mother and daughter on a midnight stroll…well Blitz, how's it been?" 

The adult transformer snarled in rage. "What are you doing here Orion?" 

"Just collecting a reward the feds will give once I turn you and your brat in to them." 

"Yea, as if I'd let you do that." 

"Like I'll let you do that." The larger bot chuckled. "Look at you. You're so frail I could brake you with my pinkie. Same for your kid." 

Sapphire looked up at her mother. "Mommy, who is he? Is he a bad guy?" 

She jus nodded. "Yes dear, he's a really bad guy."   


Before he could react, Blitzwing had her cloak off, and high – kicked him in the face. She picked up Sapphire, and ran.   
Blitzwing didn't stop, even as Orion screamed in rage. She stopped in a small shadowed area, and took something out of her sub-space pocket. 

"Sapphire, my gem, hold on to this for me, will you?" Sapphire nodded, and took the disc. 

"But…why me?" 

"Because they won't find it if they catch me." She didn't say anymore, as Orion was catching up to them. She picked up Sapphire to start running, but didn't make it three steps. 

They were surrounded. 

The big, rough bots all sneered and snickered, waving their weapons dangerously. Two of them moved to the side to let Orion enter the middle. 

"Whats the matter now Blitzwing? Cat got your tongue? Hand over the disc, and maybe our leader will let you and the brat live." 

"I will never surrender to the Kamikaze!" She yelled. 

He scowled. "Fine. Have it your way then." She put down Sapphire, then stood straight again. 

"I will never give you the disc willingly. But let my daughter go; she has nothing to do with this, and does not need to see what is going to happen." 

The Kamikaze seemed to consider this for a moment. Slowly, he walked up to the pair. 

"You should have thought of that…before you decided to steal something." Sapphire hid in her mother's cloak, not knowing what was going on. 

"Now…say hi to your ancestors for me." He pulled a trigger; there was a loud ringing in the air, and Blitzwing fell to the ground, motionless. 

"Mommy!" The little child yelled, dropping next to her mom. 

Orion smirked. "Quicksilver, come here! Search this one," he pointed to Blitzwing. "everyone else, clear out of here…the cops will be here soon. All they'll find is a body and the kid." 

Sapphire looked up at him, her optics showing anger and sadness, unable to truly comprehend what had happened. 

In the blink of an optic, she had lunged at her mother's killer, clawing at his leg. The first scratch left deep scar marks. Before she could get in a second hit, he backhanded her into a wall, rendering her unconscious. 

"What do we do boss? She ain't got the disc…" The sirens of the police could be heard coming closer. 

"Leave her…we'll lead the cops away so we can come back and search the kid later. The three of you-" Orion pointed to three of his lackeys – " go and distract the cops. Any of the others that keep coming, we'll get them. They cannot know of what happened here." 

------ Later… 

"Hey! Kitty, c'mere!" A young boy yelled, calling to someone. 

A girl of about ten or so came up from behind a large dumpster. "What is it Titan? We can't take in any more – Primus! It's a kid! And she only looks like she's three or so." The femme's optics looked over the scene sharply. 

"There isn't anyone else around…what are we gonna do?" Another girl, who looked the near opposite of Kitty, came onto the scene. 

Titan looked at both of them. "Simple, we take her to 'Con. He'll know if there've been any missing kids reported." 

Kitty scowled. Her red optics burned with anger and annoyance. "I don't like this – this place reeks of cops and…them. Blacky, tell him it does. We should leave her here." 

Blacky knocked her sister upside the head. "I know you're all for 'survival of the fittest' and all, but look at her – she's just a baby practically. We gotta take her." 

Titan smiled smugly, and Kitty crossed her arms and pouted. Quickly, the brown and gray boy picked up the cloaked child. 

---- 

"Dad! We need ya up here real quick!" Kitty shouted as soon as they entered the run-down old 'shack'. It used to be an old warehouse, turned into cheap apartment spaces. It had burned sometime back, and old Con'larius, Kitty's father, had decided to use some of the space. 

The old bot came out into the small living room area. 

"What's it?" He said, his speech slurred from an old battle wound. 

Titan stepped up. "Y'see, sir, we were out explorin', since you said we could have some free time from trainin' and all…and we found…a lil' kid. She was layin' against one of the alley walls, not movin', but still functional…an' no one was around…" The young Tour'quoi had set the girl on the old couch – one Con had managed to get from some humans a long time back. 

While Con'Larius looked the girl over, Blacky looked around the small place she, her twin sister, adopted brother, and father called 'home'. The wall's were a plain, dull blue, with the paint peeling off of the top. The bottom half of the wall was covered with black fire marks. The few pieces of furniture in the place were old, worn down and used human furniture. 

Her attention was brought back to the couch when she heard a small moan come from there. 

She walked over, to see the silver-and-blue kid moving around. "Hey, she's awake!" 

The little face with blue optics looked up into t   
three pairs of optics – one, and old, dull pair of green, a pair of brown, and a pair of black. She quickly sat up, scared that these bots were going to hurt her. 

"W…who are you!? Where's my mom!?" She cried. The elder transformer looked at the younger ones, who merely shrugged their shoulders. 

" Whats your name youngin'?" 

She glared at him. "Whats your name?" 

Suddenly, the older one started laughing. "This younin's got spirit in her! … Alright; my name's Con'Larius , and these three demon spawn are Titan, Kitty, and her twin sister Blacky." 

Sapphire stopped glaring, and looked like she recognized one of the names. "You're Con'Larius? You knew my mommy! Her name was Blitzwing – my name's Sapphire." 

All four looked amazed. "You're Blitz's kid!? Well now…!" Con'Larius paused, deep in thought, deciding on what to say next. 

"Yessir, mommy was called Blitz…where is she?" The little girl looked up at him, a hopeful expression on her face. "B'cuz…last time I saw her, the bad guy had hurt her…" 

Con'Larius shook his head. "Umm…Blitz had to go away for a while…a long while. You won't see her again…and, she woulda probably want you to stay with us." 

Sapphire looked scared and sad. "Y…you mean, she's gone?" 

"Yea kid…she's gone." 

Blacky came up next to her. "Hey, my mom's gone too."   
  
  


"Come On guys, hurry up!"   
I shouted in a low whisper to the other three bots in my group. I knew the others couldn't see me, despite my somewhat bright coloring. 

"Chill, Sapphire, we are not as fast or quick as you!" 

Yep, Anya the Sarcastic, otherwise known as Kitty. They finally made it to where I was impatiently waiting for them to show up. 

"Took long enough. Are you sure this is where Con'larus told us to come for that stuff?" I whispered to Onya, who had come up next to me to inspect the lock. Anya had nicknamed her twin Blacky, due to both her coloring, and her ability to pop any lock on Cybertron. 

"Pulease, Saph, is Cybertron really made of metal?" I see where she gets her sarcasm from. Anya and Onya are twin sisters, and almost exactly alike – except, Onya is nice and cheery 'happy-go-lucky', while Kitty is distrustful of anyone. 

"Okay you three, put a can in it." The last member in our little 'gang' was Caesar. We always teased him about it, but he always shrugged it off. Our nick for him, however, was Titan 

"Did you see any security guards Anya?" 

"That's a negative, O fearless leader." I really wish they wouldn't call me that. 

"Alright, Onya, how about taking out this state-of-the-art cheap lock?"   
Onya only nodded to me and got to work. Soon, the lock was off and the door open without a sound. 

I then began to give out orders. "Kitty, Blacky, check out the place, take out any guards you can find. Titan, you're with me." The two girls nodded and quickly disappeared down a hallway. 

Titan got a little ways ahead of me, and looked down the hallway. He drew back suddenly as a guard passed by. 

" Is that all? Or are there anymore coming?" I whispered into his audio sensor.   
He shook his head. 

" No more, lets go." We both crept down the hall to a door. He looked over too me, and I nodded my head. I took out a little device of mine, and attached it to the door codepad. We both stepped back, and the device made a popping sound, followed by a little smoke. 

We went in on full stealth, so as not to alert any alarms or guards that might be there. I then turned to Caesar. 

"Ok, you get to that console on the right, I have the one on the left. Get everything you can, and be careful." 

The place we had broken into was a high security military building that the Elders kept their biggest secrets. My group was here to find all information that we could about the disappearance of the Maximal ship Axalon and the Predacon ship Darkside. 

I was just about through when Anya and Onya came into the room. 

"Hurry! We got spotted, and there was a trip alarm! We gotta fade outta here!" I managed to finish downloading the last bit of info that I could. 

We managed to get as far as the end of the hallway, and out of the room, when a group of…well, I would guess security bots spotted us. 

"Halt! Stop right there!" One of the bots yelled at us. I slipped out what looked like a miniature bomb. It was, in actuality, a smoke bomb. 

"Not a chance Sleaze-Ball!" I threw the smoke bomb right at the bot, and then the four of us took off.   


***Home 

"Wow, we made it." I said as I plopped myself down on our Earth-styled couch. The house was run-down, in need of serious repairs and the whole 9 yards, but it was home. 

"Yea, no thanks to Kits tripping the second alarm." Blacky sarcastically exclaimed, flopping down next to me. 

Kitty and Titan sat down on either of the other chairs in the room. For a while, silence reigned in the small, makeshift 'living room'. After a minute or so, I took out the disc I had, and started to look at it. 

*I wonder what is so important about this information…what could it be? * I would not be able to think more on the matter, however, because Con decided to walk in at that time. He must have heard us come in. 

"How did you do t'night, children? Did ye complete ye mission?" Con drawled in his odd voice.   
We all nodded our affirmative, and we all handed him our separate discs. Con nodded, and went back to his room with the discs, to probably send them to the bot who wanted them. 

After he had left, Kitty and Blacky went to get some energon drinks for everyone. They soon came back, and handed Titan and me one of the drinks. I accepted gratefully, and took a couple of sips, then stopped. 

"What do you think was on those discs that could be so important?" I wondered aloud, staring into the bluish-gray liquid. 

"Dunno kid, 'cept that whoever paid Con for us to get that stuff either didn't care what happened as long as the information was gotten; or they're gonna pay us a good bit of money for them." 

I put the drink on the little coffee table, and stood. Shrugging, I responded. "Who knows right? We just do the retrieving." I turned, heading into the back, towards my room. 

"She does have a point." Blacky said as I went into my small room. 

The room was a decent size, seeing as to how this was a burnt apartment building. It only had room for a desk and bed, with enough space to move around, and a corner to put my weapons. 

I went over and sat on my bed, reaching under it to pull out a small pouch. Dumping the contents out, I looked them all over. In it were two disc cases, a holo picture of my mom and me, some other holo pictures that Con had of my mom, and a small belt dagger. 

I picked up the picture first. My mother was holding me up, both of us waving a 'V' victory sign. She was a black-and-red colored Maximal/Kamikaze, and I, the silver-and-blue kid who had a claim to four different factions. Its funny how we could look so happy. 

Putting down that picture, I picked up one of the others of my mom. She was holding a pair of intricately designed katana's… blue hilts, each with a fist-sized stone embedded into the hilt-center. The end was capped in gold, as was the 'arms' of the katana's. The blades were made of adamantium, and plated with titanium. 

For some reason, she had given the katana's to Con…and now I have them… 

I looked up quickly as yelling echoed in the hall. I quickly threw my stuff into the bag, then grabbed my katana's. Going into 'ninja mode', I opened the door, and listened. 

The yelling was coming from Con's room…glancing towards the living room, the three were nowhere to be seen. Where are they? 

"Psst! Saph!" I heard Blacky's quick whisper from across the hall. She was right across from me, Titan and Kitty were a little ways up the hall. 

I nodded, fast running up to Titan and Kitty. Blacky followed me, watching our backs. 

"Who is it in there?" I whispered to Kitty. 

"I dunno…they just barged in and headed back to Dads room." 

"Well, then I'm gonna take a look." I silently darted down the hall before they could say anything. 

I nudged the door open in time to see to large bots hassling Con. Kicking the door open, I held my katana's in front of me, startling all three of them. 

Con's optics went wide. "Sapphire, lass, get out of here! This ain't any concern of yours!" 

One bots optics gleamed dangerously…why did he look familiar? 

"Well, well, well, so the little brat is still alive…its good to see you again. And my, my, my…how much you do look like your mother." He growled, stalking forward dangerously. Titan, from behind me, growled low in his throat. Kitty and Blacky snarled as well. 

I gasped involuntarily, the narrowed my optics dangerously. 

"Orion…I can't say its good to see you." I hissed at him, images of when I was five flashing through my memories. 

"Aww…that's to bad. Now, since you're here…tell me where your mom hid those discs, hmm? And once I have what I want from Con'Larius, I'll be gone." He smiled sadistically. 

"Forget it ugly! You aren't getting anything!" Titan yelled at him, stepping in front of me slightly. 

Orion just looked at him calmly. "Move kid, this ain't got anything to do with you. Now, give me the discs, or I'll send him *points to Con* to the Pit!" For emphasis, his lackey ( who had been holding Con in a chokehold) took out a handgun and pointed it to Con's spark chamber. 

"I-I don't have them." I stuttered, trying to think. 

Orion's optics glared in a threat. "You're lying, hybrid trash!" He lunged at me, dodging Titan, grabbing at me around my neck. Both of us fell to the floor, with Kitty and Blacky trying to get him off. I don't know where Titan is… 

I kicked him off, jumping up quickly; and throwing a shuriken at the lackey holding Con. It missed, and the gun went off… 

He let go of Con, and watched in insane satisfaction as he fell motionless. 

I was as if time stopped. But instead of seeing Con…I saw my mother… 

Another shot rang out, hitting the lackey. He fell, hitting the ground a few feet away from Con. I snapped out of my trance just in time to hit the floor…hard. 

"Now, I'll finish what I started with your mother!" Orion's voice rang in my audio sensors. 

I heard yelling, as more people stormed in. I struggled against Orion, but failed. Black spots began to appear in front of my optics…   
  
  


*** A few Hours Later… 

"Uh…ow." Groggily, I woke up, and tried to open my optics. 

I managed to get my optics open, and was greeted by near total darkness. The room, now that I could see it, was an open room, filled with large crates. Where were Kitty, Titan, and Blacky? 

A small, creaking noise not to far away told me of someone entering the room. It also let me find out that my hands and feet were bound, so I could not move. Footsteps became louder as the bot neared me, but I could not see clearly as to who it was. 

"Ah, so you are awake little one. I hope you aren't too uncomfortable. We wouldn't need you angry with us." It was obviously a guy, and probably a maniac. I wonder what he meant be we--? 

"Where are my friends?" I growled at him, upset about the turn of events. 

"And where am I?" 

The bot laughed…it was an annoying laugh, one that chills you down to your processor. 

"My dear…you are on my ship. We are heading for the past. To find a certain group of maximals and predacons who are currently fighting a war. We are going there to intervene…and destroy one faction or the other. Do not worry your pretty little head over your brother and two sisters…they are still alive; Orion and his bots retreated quickly. Your family is still on Cybertron – not like you'll see them again any time soon." 

I just stared at him incredulously. "You're crazy," I spat at him. 

"On the contrary, Lady Sapphire, I am quite sane. You see, we have been watching you for years, and you haven't even known it. We need a young femme such as you." 

"Why do you call me 'Lady'?" The bot said that as if it was a title, like a noble or something. 

"That is something you will find out soon enough, Lady." He laughed again, then headed out of the room. He turned the lights out, plunging me into darkness again. 

***Beast Wars   
The Ark 

Rattrap sat at a console with his feet propped up, leaning back in the chair, snoozing away. 

"WAKE UP!" someone shouted in RT's ear, causing the shorter maximal to jump out of his chair. 

'WHA---what in the name of Gouhda do you think ya doin' kid!? Tryin' ta scare me ta death!? Jeez!" 

Cheetor only laughed in response to RT's whining. RT was about to complain some more, but was stopped by a weird 'bleep' on the computer. 

"What is it Ratface? a stasis pod?" Cheetor asked questioningly. 

"a stasis pod? Where?" Optimus came into the room in time to hear Cheetors remark. 

"Eh, It don' look like no pod I've ever seen. Looks more like a...a ship! Boss Monkey it's a ship! Woohooo!!!" RT began to jump up and down for joy. 

Rhinox had just come in and went over to the computer to make sure. "It IS a ship, that's for sure. Whether it's a maximal or predacon ship though, I don't know." 

"Well, lets go see!" was the enthusiastic reply from Cheetor. 

"Alright. Rhinox, signal Tigatron and Airrazor and tell them the co-ordinates of where the ship will land. Cheetor, you're with me. Lets go!" Optimus said, heading out the door.   


*** The Mountains   


A white tiger was lazily walking by on a ridge when something started beeping unusually. If there were any animals around, they would have been shocked and scared by what they would see. 

"Tigatron, MAXIMIZE!" With the sound of a few gears moving into place, the white tiger changed into a humanoid robot. 

" Tigatron here, what's the problem?"   
Static came over the com . 

"...Ship...crash...Sector Zeta...quickly...will send backup...retrieve..." The transmission ended, letting the tiger put the missing words in on his own. 

Tigatron quickly opened another channel on his comm. link and spoke into it. 

"Airrazor, this is Tigatron, come in." Slight static was heard again, but the transmission was much clearer. 

"Airrazor here. What's the problem?" Above the tiger's position, the falcon flew overhead. 

"It seems a ship is going to crash in this area. Optimus sent me a message, asking us to retrieve it." 

"On my way!" She cut the transmission, and flew in the direction of the oncoming ship.   
Tigatron went back to beast mode, and started following his bird companion.   


***At The Ship 

I figured it would be absolutely useless to try and get out of the bonds that held me here, as a prisoner. How long had it been since I actually managed to move from this position? I had no idea of the time or anything. 

There was a sound of feet coming towards me as I heard the door open. Weird things had been going on for a while. It had sounded like a battle and that the crew weren't to happy. I hope we don't crash. 

I was momentarily blinded by the lights coming on. That's when I realized they had moved me into a smaller room. In front of me now stood the same guard that had been taunting me since they began this journey and kidnapped me. 

"What do you want?" I rasped, my throat and voicebox dry and scratchy.   
The guard scowled at me, then dragged me roughly to my feet. He was the same height as me, so we were looking optic to optic. 

"Keep quiet...the ship is about to crash...but at least we have reached our destination. Hmm...wish you could see the future, eh?" I was scared, but I didn't let him see that. 

"Pheh...stupid kid." He dropped me down like a rock, and turned and left. I was sent back into the darkness, but I was desperately trying to break out of the chains. 

The ship was lurching terribly now, it must have hit the atmosphere. There was a terrible noise, and then... 

**** 

"Royalty! Their is a ship entering the atmosphere! What is your command?" Inferno turned to Megatron, awaiting a command. 

"A ship? This is good, yesss. Take as many of the predacons as you please and secure it. I shall even come myself to make sure the ship is ours." 

"Bzz…Wazzpinator not like what going on…ship doesn't seem right…bzzz." 

Megatron scowled at the wasp. "Waspinator doesn't know what is right and what isn't. Now, go and secure that ship!"   


**** 

"All right, Tigatron and Airrazor are on their way to the ships landing area. Now, I want--" 

" The preds are on their way to the ships location!" Rhinox yelled suddenly, interrupting Optimus. 

"I want everyone to transform and get to the ship before the preds! Lets move it maximals!" 

They all transformed, and headed out of the Axalon as fast as they could. 

****   
"This is Tigatron. Are you there Airrazor?" Tigatron called through his com. link. 

"Airrazor here. Have you reached the ships landing position?" 

"Affirmative. I do not see the ship yet, though." 

The sound of large claws snapping together greeted his audio's as soon as he ended the transmission. 

" You shall never see the ship either, drone! Inferno, TERRORIZE!" 

Tigatron growled at the predacon. "Tigatron, Maximize!" 

Inferno aimed his flamethrower, and started shooting flames at the maximal. Tigatron dodged, the hit barely missing him. 

As soon as Tigatron looked up from his position, his fluid pump almost stopped. All the predacons were there! 

"Tigatron to base, I need backup! The predacons..." All firing and talk stopped when a huge shadow overcame them all. 

"Ahh...yesss, the ship! Predacons, prepare to enter the ship, so that it will be ours!" 

Megatron transformed, and was ready to blast the doors, when a noise caught his ear. The sound of jets were fast approaching…   
  
  


****** 

Yelling. Shooting. Jets. 

What's going on!? 

These chains won't loosen...there has to be a way to get out of here! 

Kitty... 

Titan...Blacky... 

Where are you!? 

I slumped against the wall, having given up hope of the possibility of escaping before being captured by...well, whoever gets in here first. 

Perhaps I will be rescued, and not captured? 

...I very seriously doubt it. 

My head hit the wall for a countless time since I had been 'kidnapped'. 

Wait a minute. 

Something's different. 

I had...wings? 

What is going on? 

Maybe...if I'm guessing right, I can change into another form. If I can do that, then perhaps...I can break free! 

"Transform!" The shout echoed off the walls of the 'dungeon' room, as I felt myself change...growing?...no, shrinking in size. 

The transformation was complete, and the shackles were too big now for the thin legs of this new form. 

Now, to find a way out of here...   


***Outside the ship... 

Megatron gloated in a triumphant, gloating smile that would either aggravate or scare anyone. 

"Tell me, Primal, do you surrender?" 

"Not to you!" 

***In the Main Deck... 

A groan. Glass falling and being brushed off. 

"Did we make it?" 

Another groan. 

"I think so. Is every...." His voice drifted off. A pause. 

"What in the name of the Pit happened to us NightDawn? You're the scientist, explain this!" The commanders voice rang out in the silence of the crew. 

"Well, sir, it would seem that we have acquired a new exo-structure, giving us a new--" 

A flash of light. Before the young scientist could finish her explanation, one of the other crewmen had a knife to her throat. 

"Look, just talk in plain Cybertronian! What in Unicrons name happened to us!? And who are those freaks outside!?" 

"I don't KNOW about them outside Goliath. I know we have a new alternate mode to transform to. Is that plain enough for you!?" 

The commander quickly came between the two, and pushed the weapon away. 

"Now stop it, both of you! Goliath check on the brat in the back. Make sure she hasn't found a way to escape." 

Goliath nodded, quickly turned on his heal, and headed to where to captive was. 

***Somewhere in the ship... 

How do I get out of here? 

It seems that the fighting outside is getting worse... 

Perhaps the idiots in the deck are off-line or something. 

I found a door, and try to push it open. Its almost rusted shut. 

Swiftly, this head of my new mode turned, hearing footsteps. This mode is very interesting. It seems to be of some sort of animal, but not one. I seem to be a combination of a bird and... cat. The thing that puzzles me is that the coloration is white, with black spots on the cat body. 

The hallway never seems to end! Seems I must take a new form of action to get out of here... 

Sapphire, TRANSFORM!" 

As soon as I could, I had out one of the few detonation bombs that I had, and threw it at the wall of the ship. Transforming again, I ducked down as the wall blew out. 

The smoke finally cleared, I heard more than myself gasping. There, in the fields, were more transformers! But why were they fighting? 

Before I could do anything else, someone --- or something, grabbed me from behind. He had my arms pinned to my back, and held me in a chokehold. 

One of the transformers; a giant one, colored mainly gold and blue --- shouted. 

"Give it up Megatron! You've lost!" 

So, my new 'captor' is Megatron, hmm..? 

"On the contrary, Primal; I have won! My fighters may litter the ground, but I gain four – no, five , more!" 

Oh SLAG! 

The others on the ship... they weren't predacons…they were Kamikaze… 

What is this; a war or something!? 

Goliath; the one who had been my 'guard' had come running out of the blast door of the ship along with three others, shooting at the maximals.   
  
  


****Later... 

I wish I would stop falling unconscious. Its really getting old. 

"Do you think it worked?" 

My vision is blurry, but I think its coming. Slowly. My head is throbbing, like they cracked my head open to look at my main processor or something. 

"Yes it--- look! She's waking up." 

I was finally able to see straight, and immediately wished I couldn't. 

"Where am I? Who are you!?" My voice was raspy, dry. 

"Well, my dear Sapphire, you have just undergone the reprogramming sequence. How do you feel?"   


REPROGRAMMING!? Who in the name of the Pit does he think he is? Some little mini-god who thinks he can do what he wants!? 

"Go to the Pit, slag-eater." 

Oops. I think I made him mad. Hey, I think he's actually turning red! 

"Now, that is no way to talk to your new leader." 

"O_o I'm sooo scared." 

"You should be." 

"Awww, what are ya gonna do, sing little human children songs?" 

He really IS getting mad. I must be trying his patience. 

"Now, you listen cat; you are a predacon now, and will obey me as one, understand?" 

"Understand what?" 

---- 

Optimus and the other maximals made it back to the base a poor, sorry lot. After fighting off the first round of predacons, and then seeing some femme blow a giant hole in the side of the ship, and THEN fighting off the second round of predacons, they were all due a little time in the CR Chamber. 

"What were they doing here anyways? Could it be a possible coincidence, or planned?" Optimus was wondering out loud, attempting to figure out the sudden appearance of the five new fighters, which all seemed to be predacons. 

"Do you think they were all predacons?" Cheetor asked, sitting on top the table in the base. His wounds weren't that serious, so he was waiting while Airrazor was in the CR Chamber. 

"I dunno; I think that girl with the wings was trying to escape or sumthin'." Rattrap remarked, coming up to the computer console, turning on the poker game. 

****** 

"I tire of your arrogance cat! Now tell me what I want to know!" 

"It helps if I knew what you wanted to know so that I can decide if I want to tell you or not." 

Heh. Fun game...this guys gotta have a mech. pressure that's off the scale. I wonder if he'll bust a fuel line. 

O_o Maybe I should have cooperated after all with the look he's giving me... 

"Very well. Perhaps you will have to be convinced to talk – but I will deal with you later, yess. Inferno. Escort this pesky feline to a room." 

"Of course, my Queen. Lets go drone." I don't know who's worse, this ant or the purple dinosaur. 

"Not so rough, stupid ant!" 

"Silence drone! As the sub-commander of the predacons, you will obey the Queen, and fight for the survival of our Colony." 

" Crazy old ant." Queen...? The dinosaur...? That does NOT suggest anything right...I am in a ship full of absolute weirdoes...just my luck. 

---- Maximal Base 

Everything was finally quiet around base...or so it seemed. It was the middle of the night, and almost everyone was supposedly asleep...except Rhinox and Optimus. 

" Anything on those preds yet Rhinox?" 

"No. They seem to be non-existent in any of the databases I've checked. Either that or they are highly-classified; although I wouldn't know why they would hide them." 

" Terrific! That's just Prime… did you think they could be from another faction?" 

"It's a possibility…which one's though?" 

Optimus looked thoughtful. "Well, the maximals and predacons are the two major ones, but the Tour'quoi and Kamikaze are the next two major ones. Try those." 

Rhinox started typing, and five files soon came up – four Kamikaze, and one Tour'quoi. 

"Here - Quicksilver, NightDawn, Rashka, and Goliath. All four are Kamikaze, Quicksilver is the captain of the ship Les'qua; NightDawn is a young scientist. Rashka is a scout. Goliath is mainly a fighter. All four are excellent fighters, all but NightDawn have a criminal record a mile long." 

Optimus looked grave. 

"And the other one..?" 

Rhinox read from the screen again. 

"Her name is Sapphire. A Tour'quoi by birth, but its said she has circuitry from…all four factions." 

"How did she manage that?" 

"Her mother was a Maximal Tour'quoi, and had a grandparent who was Kamikaze. Her father was a predacon. The mother was reported to have been killed when the kid was five. As for a father, it doesn't give a name." 

Optimus sighed. "What's her specialties?" 

Rhinox shook his head. "She's a ninja; hacker, spy – pretty dangerous." 

"That's just Prime…"   



End file.
